CHALLENGE FANFICTION IDEA NUMBER2? or 3?
by Demon's Poet
Summary: Another idea that came to my head. Warning T for my foul language.


**Third Challenge!**

**Okay, this can be either a crossover or not, whatever you think this is, I believe it is due to the relative relationship of it, but this is the simplistic of the situation.**

**This is a Halo+Infinite Stratos Crossover fanfiction.**

**Also, I'd like to say one thing before I start. LEMONS ARE ALLOWED IN THIS FANFICTION THAT YOU MAKE! I don't care. With or without them. So it can be rated from T to M...Cause I expect foul fucking language. **

Rule #1: The IS must be the Didact's armor from the halo 4 game, but the color scheme can be anything you dream, like the metals pink and the lights are purple or whatever. Oh and another thing, ONLY A MALE CAN PILOT THIS! Not to be sexist but~ yeah…it's fucking male's armor, what am I expose to say?

Rule #2: This is where some AU bits come in. There was a Human Civil War of Gender. This started when women got it in their heads that they were top dogs.

Rule #3: The IS, and yes I am calling it this, "Didact" was not made by Tabane, instead, it was made by an unknown creature and found by Ichika (And or OC but this is if you use Ichika as main character.) on an island in the middle of the war. (ALIEN I.S. FOR THE WIN!)

Rule #4: The weapons and abilities from the Didact armor, are as follow: All Forerunner weaponry (Be it those Hardlight blades from the Binary Rifle and even the forerunner's rocket launcher…I forgot what it's called.) | Energy Syphon: This allows him to be immune to energy weapon attacks, but physical weapon attacks such as kinetic weapons like bullets and rockets work, anyways, it not only makes him immune, energy attacks actually BOOST this creations abilities, such as making his shields go higher or anything like that. | HardLight Shield: Self-explanatory. | Cloak: Again-self-explanatory. | Nano-Repair: This gives both the pilot, and machine the ability to heal\repair it's self at a very fast rate. Say Ichika (Or whoever.) isn't wearing his armor and gets shoot in the shoulder, the bullet over a matter of maybe two to three seconds is pushed out, then two to three seconds later, the hole is as if it never happened. Though he still feels pain. | Full body armor: Self-explanatory…| Support armor: This, is a key feature, this suit doesn't act like an I.S. more like a exo-skeleton, though, this makes the wearer able to pilot any I.S. that is unmanned by either machine or female, like, if this armor is on, and said pilot stepped into a training IS he could fly it, quick note though, the training IS itself would be changed depending on a variant that the pilot wants, once disembarking however said Training IS, goes back to its original state. | Does not give and or get those psychic powers like in the fourth halo game. (Sorry.)

Rule #5: **(This goes for Ichika only…UNLESS! Your character is following these footsteps as well, which in case, you can replace Ichika.)** Ichika, is a hardened battle-expert with more I.S. kills than any other of the male militia to date, the way he joined, was that he was found unconscious by a soldier of the militia after Ichika slaughtered 6 fully armed I.S. pilots with a pen knife and a 9mm handgun. Throughout the war after Ichika joined the militia for a war his sister joined in on the other side against his wishes, he rose through the ranks of it, joining the 31st battalion in squad 9, he became a Lieutenant-commander in rank but pressed them to allow him to keep his squad, but said squad went from a 4 man squad to a twenty man squad after his rank became higher. They began to dub the squad "The Immortal Army" due to the fact that Ichika put his men's lives and happiness above everything else. He made damn sure they all survived, well, that was until the final battle, on that fateful day, the three rookies died to a one Chifuyu Orimura. Ichika's big sister, this is what snapped Ichika and drove him to actually full show himself as an IS pilot. He didn't let anyone know when he found the IS on his first mission cause it became a pair of holo-tags that he wore always. He gave the excuse is that they were a friends who died one day so he kept them in his memory. A single white lie. What happened the day of that the battle took place, or, as everyone had dubbed it. "The Men's Coalition's Last Stand" is what stopped the war completely. The Gender war that raged a crossed half the planet, had stopped within that same week when they heard a male could Pilot the IS. Most men had gotten laughing rights at the woman because a man was found out to be able to pilot an IS. A strange type, but an IS none the less. Even worse though, the hero for the woman of that war was beaten by that man in a sword fight. Ichika, had beaten his sister for killing three of his men, the ones he promised he'd bring home to see their children again. (This was pretty much just a backstory rule of Ichika and or possible OCs but if it's an OCs backstory. CHANGE PARTS OF IT! DO NOT FUCKING COPY! If its Ichika's than leave it.)

Rule #6: Ichika's Personality (if he's being used) is expose to be a bit cold and cautious, he's less caring about woman, but doesn't flat out hate them like most males, he's known to show compassion to anyone, except to those he looks at as if they are evil, bad, and or just plain out assholes. Most anyone doesn't fuck with him, and he dropped the name Orimura and replaced it with Lieutenant due to the fact that is what most people just called him anyways. Ichika only calls his old squad family due to how close he was around them. Most of the time Ichika is guarded and ready for combat at any moment, when presented with a threat, he either is cautious of it, or just takes care of it. Depending on the situation. (Think of him like Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, just more understanding of social standards.)

Rule #7: Ichika dislikes his sister, but cannot find it to himself to hate her entirely, he hopes one day he can forgive her, or at least she'll partially redeem herself in his eyes, but that won't be easy.

Rule #8 (Pairing Rule): Now, as for pairings, I do not give damn who you pair him up with, just as long as it's not cracked as hell. For all I care it can be an OC male from the squad. (HAREM ALLOWED! Only 6 to 8 girls though…Or men…I don't care about gender.)

Rule #9: The squad he was part of, well, I expect you to really come up with all that, I don't care how you make it, but they all act like family.

Rule #10: This isn't a rule, more of another explanation thing, short but needed to be there. Ichika, even before he found The Didact IS, was nicknamed Didact. And that name is fucking LEGENDARY! It's a man who can take out at least fully armed IS pilots, with nothing but a switch blade and come out on top. Sure a few bruises here and there but still. It instills fear into people when they hear it. It's also tattooed onto his neck in bold.

**Anything else I may of forgotten or left out, other than this GO FUCKING WILD! This Idea came to me miraculously out of thin air. Well, yeah OH and PM and or Review this and tell me it's out or where I can find it when posted. I would love to see this. HELL! I might just make one myself. Anyways! Demon's Poet Signing off, and going to make another chapter to My HDXD fanfiction. Later!**


End file.
